One such form of perfume dispenser is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,841 and comprises a holder for holding a plurality of perfume containers each containing a liquid perfume of a different fragrance, a selector device which, when the plurality of containers are located in the holder, enables liquid perfume from any one or from a combination or combinations of the containers to be selected for dispensing through an outlet of the dispenser and an actuating means operable to cause the release of a quantity of the selected liquid perfume or perfumes into a mixing chamber and from said chamber to said outlet.
The present invention relates to a perfume dispenser in which the necessity for separate perfume containers removably attached to the dispenser is avoided and which may therefore be made as a more compact and integrated assembly.